halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Good Luck Good luck here, need any help, message me. I couldn't find the link to the talk page, so I'm gonna say this here, I'm gonna change my character's background stuff around. And is it allright if I start a story about him to establish background? I was also wondering if i could make a couple more characters? please answer back at my talk page. --Spartan-G117 18:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sigma Octanus Okay then man, I might see if one or two of my friends can join and make characters. And as a suggestion, I read Halo:ODST:First Drop and loved it. I would like to see more of Private Dansen, maybe as a character in the RP. Also you might want to describe the hostiles a bit more, But theres somthing else here, not alien, something we definitely made. And it's Hostile Isn't much to work on, just a friendly suggestion. talk page --Spartan-G117 21:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Grins Maniacly* Okay, I can wait to find out what they are (*Thinks*Hehe This is gonna be REALLY good). But it would still be nice to see more stories about Dansen and 2nd squad. speaking of which, what was the machinima called? i should be able to dig it up. --Spartan-G117 22:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I was thinking up some ideas for my character and thought that he might need some help hacking certain firewalls and such, so i thought it might be a good idea to give him a "dumb" AI. I also thought that due to the fact that Derek might obtain some pretty important data as he goes through the computers, He would have a built in cryo-survival system built in to his armor, which would basically entail him having a small scale cryostasis unit in his armor that would activate if he had sustained life threatening injuries and preserve him until proper medical attention could be recieved. this would also send out a distress signal to alert his location to the others. To offset the obvious advantages of this, I would consider him totally incapacitated until he could be given medical attention. I would be perfectly fine if you consider the system god-modding, but i also would be OK with you allowing everybody who so desires to use this system if you allow it in the first place. --Spartan-G117 23:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Allright A clone apart is hilarious "well why do you sound like youve been inhaling plastic fumes? in the armory?" but as you said, we will be splitting up, and Kodiak is the only one with a shield, so people are invariably gonna get pegged. but yeah i can understand not having an AI. I was Actually thinking of sending Derek out in a blaze of glory to save the others from certain death or something, so in the situation were we have to blow up some sort of reactor I call rights! *insert smilie* basically you can take that cutscene in halo wars and replace Jerome-092 with Kodiak and Forge with Derek. And I already read Bravo Six, so you know. You should write more about that. I think ill make my guy carry around a biofoam canister or three, to have one unofficial medic moving around. but yeah have a designated medic around. and to make things clear if we separate any NPCs in the group are technically under whoever they are with's control right? --Spartan-G117 01:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) FYI and customization There isn't a talk page on the RP yet. And we are allowed to customize our characters' armor right. "Cause I was thinking about giving my guy a predator-style wristblade or something. --Spartan-G117 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Allright. and teaser transmission Okay. And I have played Commando(Why Did you leave Sev behind Guys?! WHYYYYY!!!!!!). But hey, I'm gonna do whatever i can get away with, and I was pretty much thinking of Reinforcing Derek's Armor Like Dutch did and give him a red tint visor( for that last one, an ODST in Helljumpers Actually has a red visor, so maybe it has a Thermal filter instead of the standard VISR). and am I going to be using anything other than a spoofer(electronic lockpick) on the mission? If so, tell me, okay? Teaser Transmission *insert smilie* INCOMING TRANSMISSION BEGIN TRANSMISSION UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1: This is ODST Lance Corporal Derek Marin! *SUSTAINED GUNFIRE* *GRENADE EXPLOSION* UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1 IDENTIFIED AS LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We Have encountered *CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI DIRECTIVE OMEGA DELTA THREE* while investigating a transmission from survivors of the glassing of Sigma Octanus IV. *ROCKET EXPLOSION* *GUNFIRE CONTINUES* LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We NEED SUPPORT! WE NEE-*STATIC END TRANSMISSION Meh The Guy's Visor was red by default but your idea is great. maybe you should put an armor customization section in the sign up section of the RP. And then you could nurture our dreams(or crush them, its your call) by sending a "Yes thats good" or a "No thats not practical" to us on our talk pages. Latah --Spartan-G117 04:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC)